<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innoceces Regained by AshMountian217</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722282">Innoceces Regained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMountian217/pseuds/AshMountian217'>AshMountian217</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warden Turned Crow [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antivan Crows, Happy, Overcoming PTSD, confused talon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMountian217/pseuds/AshMountian217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden takes up a new hobby during a nice day, and is discovered by a certain Talon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warden Turned Crow [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Innoceces Regained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was a warm but cloudy day along the beaches of Salle in Antiva, with a gentle breeze that relieved workers in the city and relaxed occupants in their homes. Right now, most where taking an afternoon break that the Antivans and Rivain people call “siesta” or such, or at least that was what Steffen said it was called. Alessa was still trying to learn Antivan but it proved to be a bit more confusing then Rivain, and in her weird mind, latched on to that instead. Good thing Ramon originated from there before he was recruited into the Crows and could teach her.</p><p>But her lessons were not until later in the evening when the villa was quiet, and the day’s work was over. For now, she just concentrated perfecting her task at hand, literally. Every now and then huffing in frustration while remaining gentle with her little project.</p><p>“Pequena ave. What are you doing?” a voice startled her, for she had not heard anyone approach. She knew before she even looked up that it was one of her three guardians, for they nicknamed her “little bird” as soon as she arrived at the villa.</p><p>When she braved a glance to the one who voiced the question, she saw a mask of confusion that was poorly hidden on the Talon’s face. All around her laid tools and brushes, a cup or two of water, and some clay sitting in front of her on a board that looked like it had canvas wrapped around it. Amongst it all sat Alessa, who was half covered in the stuff and half hunched over a pottery piece. <em>If one can even call this sorry looking thing that</em>, thought the smaller elven woman, <em>bet he’s thinking how stupid this all looks.</em></p><p>“uhhmmm… I can explain?” she stared out awkwardly, putting a hand behind her neck. Only to realize too late that it was covered in clay. She cursed under her breath. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Viago had taken a few steps off the stone stairs that led to and from the villa and onto her grassy patch of yard; and yes it was hers, for she claimed it. Viago De’Riva was not a harsh or temperamental man, only stern and valued respect above all else, however, she unconsciously tensed at his change in direction before stopping it, making the other assassin do so as well for a brief moment. But relaxed when he stopped a few paces away, his stare however never left her. She took it as a sign to continue.</p><p>“I found some old clay, it seemed like it wasn’t being used or someone forgot about it. So, I’ve been restoring it for the past four days. It got too <em>quiet</em> again, so I thought it was a good idea to see if it was ready to mold and work with. I didn’t mean to make this mess, I swear, I’ll clean it up.” When he raised a hand for her to stop was when she noticed that she was babbling and fidgeting, wringing her hands around. She looked down at the poor little pot she tried making like as if it would take away her worries. All the while she waited for the Crow so say something, for he hadn’t since he first spotted her and walked over. It made her uneasy.</p><p>Finally, after some mere seconds, he unfolded his arms, catching her attention again. “Alessa, the clay is nothing to worry about, do what you wish with it.” Her eyes widen with surprise.</p><p>“You aren’t mad? Take it back?”</p><p>“No,” he said with a small raised eyebrow, “what you do in your free time is your business. So long as it does <em>not</em> interfere with the House. Got it?”</p><p>“Si, I understand. Gracias.” She beamed, her eyes shining with relief. She quickly got up from sitting on the lush grass and hugged Viago. He stiffened under her touch.</p><p>…</p><p>“Alessa.” the Crow said in a tense deadpan voice.</p><p>Once again, she realized too late that she still had clay on her, and now the Talon stood stock still with an irritated expression. She winced.</p><p>“Lo siento… I can still keep it, right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A sweet little one-shot that shows how our dear warden is slowing relearning how to be happy again :) It's only going to get more interesting from here on out. As for the Spanish words, I am taking a class and have a book so all words are based off that. Google translate is very accurate but lacks the "informal" vs "formal" use of wording which does kind of matter.<br/>Translation:<br/>Peqeuna ave - Little bird (since she is not a Crow but not really in with the Warden's, the 3 Crow she's close to call her that.)<br/>Si - Yes<br/>Gracias - Thankyou<br/>Lo siento - I'm sorry</p><p>And for anyone who is curious as to what the villa looks like I do have a link. And it's an actual rental vacation spot too! Just cut the pool by half, that's where the training yard is.<br/>https://www.airbnb.com/rooms/19905441?source_impression_id=p3_1601655673_jN1%2F4ydsFPQq6lis</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>